callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexei Ivanovich Voronin
Sergeant Alexei Ivanovich Voronin '(Russian: 'Алексей Иванович Воронин) was a Russian soldier in Call of Duty, and one of the three playable characters in the game. He was conscripted into the 13th Guards Rifle Division and served under the command of Major Zubov, where he goes on to fight in many battles across the Eastern Front. Biography Alexei Ivanovich Voronin was born in the Soviet Union as a peasant and was soon conscripted into the Red Army when the German Wehrmacht invaded the Soviet Union. He was soon assigned to the 13th Guards Rifle Division and sent to Stalingrad. Getting off a boat, he received a clip, dived for cover and found Borodin, a Sergeant trying to eliminate the MG42 gunners. Using Voronin as a decoy, he managed to shoot them. After an artillery strike, he then manages to push through into Red Square. The Soviet troops then attempted to recapture Red Square. Voronin picked up a Mosin-Nagant rifle and found another Sergeant, Makarov. Managing to enter a building, he snipes German officers to prevent them from calling reinforcements. After that, Voronin was ordered to get to Major Zubov to tell him that Red Square had been retaken. He pushed through a train station with the help of at least two to four men to send the word to the Major. For this, he was promoted to Junior Sergeant. Voronin then was assigned to find Sgt. Pavlov. He was advised to take the sewers because sniper activity was high that day. Going through the sewers, he found other allies that had not caught up with Pavlov's squad. Voronin fought with them, and then they stayed behind for a while. When he found Pavlov, he was ordered to be a counter-sniper while Pvt. Kovalenko was the bait. Voronin then took Pavlov's House with the squad and successfully defended it from German troops. After the Battle of Stalingrad, he was reassigned to the 150th Rifle Division, and was sent to Poland, where he helped capture key German tank repair facilities in Warsaw's industrial district. Afterwards, he was transferred to the 2nd Guards Tank Army and crews a T-34 where he assisted in the push to the Oder River. Soon thereafter, he was reassigned to the 150th Rifle Division, and promoted to Sergeant. It was with the 150th Rifle Division that he took part in the capture of the Reichstag in Berlin, and personally saw the flag bearer raise the Soviet flag over Berlin. Locations 13th Guards Rifle Division *Stalingrad, Soviet Union - Fought and survived the Battle of Stalingrad, and reported to Major Zubov, and took part in the raid of an apartment building. 150th Rifle Division *Warsaw, Poland - Captured a tank factory in the industrial district. *Berlin, Germany - Fought through the Reichstag and saw the flag bearer raise the flag personally. 2nd Guards Tank Army *Oder River, Germany - Pushed the German troops back and secured the town nearby on the other side of the river. Trivia *Alexei is the first playable Russian character in the Call of Duty Series. *He is also the first character in the series to have a full name. *Alexei's patronymic or last name is only mentioned in the orders from Zubov, Grishin and Andropov. *He is the only one of his unit to survive the Battle of Stalingrad, having the others dead by a bomb shortly after he gets out of the boat. *Voronin is also the first of the few playable characters in the Call of Duty series to actually be promoted. *In the ending cutscene of'' Call of Duty, the narrator is a Russian soldier writing a letter to his mother. It can be inferred that the narrator is actually Alexei. *Since he personally saw a Russian soldier raise the flag, and in [[Call of Duty: World at War|''World at War]], the players plays as Dimitri Petrenko, and raise the flag, there is no canon version of what happened. *Joseph Allen's alias in Modern Warfare 2 (Alexei Borodin), may be a reference to Alexei Voronin and Sgt. Borodin. *There is another Russian soldier in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) that has the last name of Voronin. *He is heard speaking in the level Warsaw Factory, making a conversation with his squad-mates before breaching into the factory, being also the first of six characters to have speaking parts, being the others the 5 playable characters in Call of Duty: Black Ops ru:Алексей Воронин Voronin, Alexei Ivanovich Voronin, Alexei Ivanovich Category:Playable Characters Voronin, Alexei Ivanovich